Exam
by Asanouta
Summary: Sequel to "Study Group" but can stand alone. Tyki shows up late for a paper, but proceeds to annoy the heck out of a certain moody Japanese student. TyKan, TykixKanda.


Sigh, before you all continue reading, please, if your eyes can only stand Yullen or some other pairing, stop right there and don't read any further. Besides, if you were looking for Yullen in the first place, why the heck did you click on my fic? I stated clearly in the summary that it's a TyKan fic. Can't any of you read?

Yes, I'm in a bad mood now. It's your own fault for not paying more attention and then you go whining about not having Allen in here. So what if I want to post TyKan on Yullen week? Is there anything WRONG with that? But I respect your narrow preferences and purposely went to all the trouble to change my summary for my previous drabble. Which, actually, when I went to look at the original summary, I found nothing wrong. To anyone who understands English and has read enough fanfiction, one could tell that my drabble was obviously a TyKan one. I'm sorry then, I had no idea that so many people click on fics simply without checking what characters it's under, what type it is and what genre. My God.

And I seriously don't care. But for all of your sake, I'm just pointing this out because those of you with that dumb attitude will seriously get into trouble in future life. I'm surprised you aren't in much trouble now. So here I am, writing another TyKan drabble. Yes, Tyki x Kanda, don't flame the pairing, just don't read it. This is a continuation to my previously flamed drabble "Study Group". More Biology!!!

* * *

**Exam**

The room was filled with sounds of pens scratching paper, and the occasional ruffling of hair could be heard as well. Everyone was immersed in their paper and no one was talking at all. They were too busy trying to recall what they had studied the previous nights before.

Lavi was having no problem at all. He was the only one who still had a smile on his face. Allen had a worried look on his face, because he really couldn't remember which part was the ulna and which was the radius. Lenalee calmly jotted down her answers, but Kanda was writing furiously, yet his expression was still the same old moody one.

The door burst open and Allen nearly jumped. Lavi and Lenalee looked up in shock. So did a few other students. Except for Kanda. He already had a feeling he knew who that was.

Tyki was panting as he closed the door slowly. The teacher, Cross Marian, looked up at him and barked.

"Why in the fucking hell are you late, Mikk?"

"What? I only missed like, 5 minutes of the paper. Just let me get my seat and we'll act like nothing ever happened, eh?"

"And you think I'll let you get away with this? 5 points off, you're starting with a negative."

Scowling, Tyki made his way to his seat beside Kanda and started on his paper. Kanda snorted and smirked triumphantly. Serves the guy right, for what he did last night. Kanda was still sore and aching all over.

After a few minutes, Tyki glanced around to check if Cross was looking, and then whispered to Kanda. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Kanda answered without so much as a glance at him. "Why should I? You have an alarm clock, don't you? Wake yourself up."

"Mean kid... You could have given me a nice morning call by k-..."

"Shut up and finish your paper. You haven't even started, I see."

Grumbling to himself, Tyki turned back to his paper and frowned as the questions popped out at him. He vaguely remembered studying last night but the rest of it... Well, let's just say he had his mind on other things.

Lavi couldn't resist nudging Tyki. "Oi, what were you doing last night? You're seldom late for school, let alone exams."

Tyki shrugged. "I was too immersed in my studies? Will that do?" He smiled.

"Yeah, like I'll believe you." Lavi chuckled and returned to his paper. Tyki however, gave up on answering the questions properly and started writing a long essay on how to dissect a fish when he was supposed to be describing the locomotion of a fish.

Kanda finished his first essay and checked it for any details he might've left out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could distinctively make out Tyki doodling something onto his paper. It looked a lot like a long haired scowling Japanese...

Kanda fumed and tried to get Tyki's attention. "What the fuck are you drawing? Answer the darn question properly, will you, instead of drawing like a three year old?" He hissed between his teeth.

"I thought you didn't care whether I failed or not. How was last night? Did you enjoy it?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Just erase that stupid drawing." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

The minutes seemed to slip away in silence, but Kanda found it harder and harder to concentrate when someone beside him kept on doing weird stuff. First it was those stupid drawings. Then it was some trouble with his pen. And when Tyki started craning his neck to see Kanda's paper better, Kanda got really irritated. He jerked the paper out of Tyki's line of sight and continued writing. Tyki frowned.

"Aww, come on now, Kanda. It wouldn't hurt to let me see what you've written, right? Just a little bit..."

"Fuck off, Tyki. Fail your paper. You're on your own." But he left a small corner visible and Tyki suppressed a chuckle.

When there was half an hour left, Kanda noticed Tyki leaning against his hand and observing him, not his paper. Feeling annoyed, he glared at him. "What?"

"You have a nice ass, Kanda..."

"Oh, shut up." Kanda cursed and told himself to try and ignore the guy beside him. Passing this paper was more important.

Noticing that Kanda was seriously starting to ignore him, Tyki looked around and found his correction tape. It was nearly finished, so he lazily drew white lines all over his doodles to finish the tape. Then he started pulling the plastic remains out slowly and carefully. By the time Kanda noticed anything strange, Tyki had an extremely long transparent plastic tape swaying over the edge of his table, which he happily fashioned into a short of lasso.

"What the heck?" Kanda wondered out loud and then realised what Tyki was going to do. "Fuck, stop it, Tyki!" He hissed agitatedly.

Tyki ignored him and flicked the lasso with the plastic casing still attached at Kanda. It missed him by inches so Tyki flicked it a second time, much to Kanda's annoyance.

Lavi looked up as he finished his paper to find an extremely angry Kanda trying to dodge a flying thing playfully tossed by Tyki. Then the casing finally hit Kanda smartly on the head.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS TO YOUR FUCKING SELF, TYKI MIKK!"Kanda screamed as he jumped out of his seat in rage. He would have probably jumped over to Tyki and choked him had his body not been so sore from the previous night's activity.

The entire class stared at Kanda and Cross frowned at his sudden outburst. The teacher stood up and came over.

"I think I'll have to take away some points off your English paper due to your choice of words, Kanda."

"What? But it was him, not me... I just... Damn it all!" Kanda sat down furiously and scribbled at his paper. Damn that Tyki, this was his entire fault. And to make matters worse, the bell rang and signalled the end of that period. And Kanda still had half an essay to finish.

"Lenalee! Collect the papers!" Cross ordered and leaned against the table. Kanda angrily handed in his and refused to look at Tyki at all. As the students filed out of the classroom, he sat there looking out of the window.

"Don't talk to me, I lost 10 marks because of you. Maybe more." He muttered as Tyki came over to his table.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Aww, don't sulk like that, Kanda. What say we head over to my place and study Literature tonight?"

"I am so not going to study with you anymore. It doesn't do neither you nor me any good."

He was spun around suddenly and Tyki's lips crashed into his. Kanda felt his mouth being coaxed open and pouting slightly, he let Tyki have his way.

"So, forgive me yet?"

Kanda got up suddenly and pushed past Tyki. He took his bag and went out of the classroom, when a sudden idea hit his mind.

"Oi, Tyki. If you pass this paper, I reckon I'll go over to your house to study some other day." Smirking, Kanda left Tyki standing dumbfounded. Tyki ran his fingers through his hair. Great, now he had to think of a way to make the teacher not fail his paper.

* * *

Surprisingly, writing this made me feel a whole lot better. Forgive my outburst at the starting. I was really in a bad mood. Why can't people be nicer in the fandom? Let every fan support her own pairing and let it be! No need to fight like cats. I think I know why Ainoche left anyway.

Mmm, review please, but if it's to call me a liar for posting TyKan on Yullen week, save your strength. I won't bother. XD!


End file.
